The Mansion
by ThatBoyHM
Summary: Gumball and Darwin are bored, they get out of the house and discover something unusual, so they investigate. What awaits them?


**Here's a little one shot for y'all to enjoy while waiting for the next chapter in my first fanfic, sorry it took me a while to publish but i'm still getting used to writing. Anyway, enjoy!**

Gumball and Darwin were sitting at home on the couch, bored.

 **Note: I decided to change the dialogue's style because it made the writing easier.**

Darwin: Gumball, i'm so bored, bro.

Gumball: Me too dude, what shall we do?

Darwin: Hmm...I think we should get out and find something interesting to do.

Gumball: Alrighty then.

With that being said, the duo got off the couch and opened the front door and got out, Gumball started looking around the neighborhood. Suddenly, Darwin froze and turned pale when he saw something across the street. Gumball turned to him surprised.

Gumball: Darwin, are you alright? You seem like you saw a ghost.

Darwin didn't say a word, he simply lifted his fin and pointed where he was looking. Following his brother's directing, Gumball looked across the street and became as scared as Darwin was.

Darwin: Was that always there?

Gumball: I don't know...

The two were apparently looking at what seemed like a haunted mansion, even in daytime it looked really scary.

Gumball: Shall we go there?

Darwin: Are you nuts?! It's clearly a haunted house, we should stay away!

Gumball: You're the one who suggested we go out.

Darwin: Blame game huh? Okay, let's go.

Although they were scared, the brothers were curious what was the deal with the house, they seem to never noticed it before. They arrived at the door, and noticed the doorbell and pressed it, it took a while but the door opened eventually. It's motion was slow and it was making a creaking noise.

Gumball: Looks just like i expected.

Darwin: Same for me.

They walked in slowly and carefully. Eventually they arrived at the center of the room and started looking around, it had ugly pictures, some hanged and some on the ground, broken plates and glass and whatnot. Then they arrived at the kitchen, it looked pretty much like the other room, it had knives thrown on the ground and an open fridge with a very bad smell coming out of it, the two didn't dare investigate that. The entire time Gumball and Darwin were holding on to each other out of fear and were also shievering. After exiting the kitchen, Darwin was heading for the exit door when Gumball called him, albiet as quiet as possible.

Gumball: Darwin wait, there's a staircase leading upstairs.

Darwin: Do we have to?

Gumball: Absolutely.

Darwin: But going upstairs in a haunted mansion is the last thing they do in horror films and stories.

Gumball: Yeah but this is reality.

Not being able to argue with his brother, the two started walking up the stairs, occasionally making creaking noises because of how old that staircase was. Eventually they made it to the second floor. And surprisingly, there was only one door there.

Darwin: Wait, why is there's only one room? Isn't that weird?

Gumball: Yeah, but the owner could be living on their own, or were...

With that room being the only place left to investigate, the two slowly walked to the door and pushed it gently, it was seemingly a bedroom that was behind the door. It had a large bed, a mirror, some photos. The duo decided to look at the photos, maybe they'll find out who's the [former] owner.

Gumball: Darwin look!

Darwin: You might be right, if the owner is this woman in the picture, she seems like a loner.

And before they could even finish their investigation, a noise from behind them was heard.

Darwin: What was that?!

Gumball: I don't know!

Suddenly, a ghostly figure resembling a woman came from under the bed and screamed at the two, causing them to run out of the house as fast as possible.

Ghostly woman: Never come in here again...

Gumball and Darwin were already in their house's backyard, panting.

Gumball: Was that...?

Darwin: Maybe.

Gumball: So she died somehow, and she lived in that house ever since.

Darwin: That would make sense. Even though i saw her for a split second, i can tell she's the one in the photo we saw.

Gumball: Okay then. Let's not go back in there though. Ever, and also let's keep our visit a secret. Alright?

Even though Darwin could've reminded Gumball it was his idea to go there to get back at him [Gumball] he decided against it.

Darwin: Alright.

And ever since this little horror adventure, Gumball and Darwin never went near that house again, and never told anyone that they went there.

The End.

 **Oh my, even though this was only a one shot it took a while to finish. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm sorry i didn't publish the second chapter of "TAWoG - The Kidnapping" yet, but i'm working on it. I should also mention that i published the first chapter on Wattpad and i improved it there. Also, you guys can give me requests for one shots synopsis'. Anyways, see y'all next time. Bye!**


End file.
